


There is always hope

by moonstarprime3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarprime3/pseuds/moonstarprime3
Summary: What happens when young Harry is sold to a muggle sex trafficker by his uncle and than saved from being sold into slavery by his hated Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape? Takes place the summer after Chamber of Secrets and before Prisoner of Azkaban and before his 13th birthday.Disclaimer: Do not own on any HP characters. Am just taking them fro a ride. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was suddenly awoken by his uncle throwing him out of bed. "Get dressed, Freak and leave your stuff here. You won't be coming back." Uncle Vernon said as he swaggered out of the bedroom. Harry was getting dressed as he thought about what his uncle had said. "I've only been back for two and half weeks and now this? What is Uncle Vernon planning?" Was Harry's thought as he walked down the stairs carefully as not to aggravate his ribs. "Good. Get in the car, Boy and do not let anyone see you." Harry's uncle said and Harry obeyed his uncle. "Where are we going, Uncle?" Harry asked once his uncle was in the car. "You will soon see, Boy. After today, we won't have to deal with your.....freakishness." Uncle Vernon told Harry as he pulled out of the drive away and drove from Privet Drive. 

They drove for an hour until Uncle Vernon pulled into an abandoned parking lot and parked the car. "Get out, Boy." Uncle Vernon barked out and Harry quickly scrambled out of the car and stood at the side as his uncle also got out. "Ow" Harry said as his uncle quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him behind him and started walking towards another car that was parked a few spots over. The side door opened and Uncle Vernon tossed Harry into the car as another man handed Vernon a wad of cash. 

"The Boy's a virgin but knows how to cook and clean." Was all Vernon said before walking away with the cash back to his car, leaving Harry with the two men. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was replying to a letter when an alarm went off and he stopped writing and opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper that has Harry's name on it. He looked at it and cursed as he saw that Harry was no longer in the vicinity of his relatives' house. He also saw that Harry's uncle had left him with a unknown muggle and leaving him there. "This is not good. I know that Harry is not happy there, but what exactly is going on and why did his uncle leave there?" Was Albus' main thought. "It's a good thing I placed a tracking charm on him just before he left. I'll have to see if Severus would be willing to go after him for me." With that, Albus penned a quick note and sent it to Severus. 

\--------Story will pick up more in the next chapter-------


End file.
